Zack Blaze
Zack Blaze is a rofession wrestler on the ECW Brand of WWE Legacy™. He is also known to wrestle in Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Classic Wrestling Federation, ,WWE/TNA Wrestling and Inferno Championship Wrestling Pre WWE/TNA He is the Current leader of Generation NEXT (Zack Blaze, Sheamus, Drew McIntyre, and Talia Skye) Together they held every title ECW can offer: the ECW Championship, the HEAT World Championship (both Zack Blaze), the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships (Drew McIntyre/Blaze & Sheamus), and the Diva's Unified Championship (Talia Skye) WWE Legacy Zack Blaze is fueding with Edge over the ECW Championship. Zack Blaze won the ECW Championship at Survivor Series 2009 after a Interference from Generation Next and successfully defended it one night later on Monday Night Raw after Sheamus hit a Pump Kick, causing a disqualification. His next title defense will be at WWE: Wild Card. ''Generation NEXT (November 2009-February 2010)'' In the weeks leading up to the Survivor Series Pay-Per-View, Zack Blaze continued to wrestle on ECW and WWE Superstars, occasionally defending his HEAT World Championship against various opponents. On the November 4, 2009 edition of ECW, Zack Blaze, Sheamus, and Drew McIntyre interrupted the Main Event Match between then-Champion Edge and then-challenger Christian, in which the ECW Championship was on the line. They attacked and took out both competitors, ending the Match abruptly. The next week, on the November 11, 2009 Edition of ECW, General Manager Theodore Long announced that Zack Blaze would challenge Edge for the ECW Championship at Survivor Series. Zack Blaze then cut a promo, explaining that he was given this opportunity because he was the most deserving, and announcing that he formed a group known as Generation NEXT, consisting of himself, Sheamus, Drew McIntyre, and Talia Skye. At Survivor Series, Zack Blaze faced Edge for the ECW Championship in the Main Event Match, and - with some outside interference from Generation NEXT - emerged victorious. At the same event, Sheamus and Drew McIntyre defeated then-Champions Chris West and Batista to become the new WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, and Talia Skye defeated then-Champion Amber Wattkins to become the new WWE Unified Divas Champion. Over the next month or so, Zack Blaze (along with the rest of Generation NEXT) feuded with Edge, Christian, and Shelton Benjamin in various Matches. On December 13, 2009, at Wild Card, Zack Blaze defended his newly-won ECW Championship against the man he defeated to win it, Edge. Edge won the Match, but Theodore Long re-started it, claiming that the Referee counted too quickly. Zack Blaze went on to hit his Hidden Spark finishing move and score the three count. That same night, in the Main Event "Wild Card Ladder Match", Drew McIntyre grabbed the "Fired" Briefcase, causing him to be fired from his WWE Contract and removed from any WWE events. Sheamus would continue to defend the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships, teaming with Zack Blaze as the "Freebird Rule" allowed them to do so. On the December 22, 2009 Edition of ECW, Edge defeated Zack Blaze in a Non-Title EXtreme Rules Match after hitting a Spear through a Table set up in the corner. The following week, on the December 29, 2009 Edition of ECW - what would also be Edge's final appearance on the brand - Edge teamed with his brother Christian to defeat the team of Zack Blaze and Vance Archer after Edge hit a Spear on Zack Blaze, pinning him for the second straight week in a row. On the January 5, 2010 Edition of ECW - the first one following the 2010 WWE Draft - Generation NEXT took an even more serious turn as Sheamus physically attacked ECW General Manager Theodore Long, putting him in the hospital. Long has yet to return to his duties. The same night, Zack Blaze was defeated by Montel Vontavious Porter (M.V.P.), Mark Henry, and Kane in a 3-on-1 Gauntlet Match, after which it was revealed that Kane would face Zack Blaze for the Championship at the WWEL: Royal Rumble 2010. As punishment for this attack, Chairman of the Board Vince McMahon forced Sheamus to compete in three EXtreme Rules Matches in one week, against John Cena, Kane, and Randy Orton. That same night, Leon Lonewolf defeated Zack Blaze to become the new HEAT World Champion. Sheamus took John Cena out before their Match. On the January 19, 2010 Edition of ECW - the night Sheamus was scheduled to face Kane - Kane was found unconscious in the back, and rushed to the emergency room. It was instead announced that Sheamus would team with Zack Blaze to defend the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships against Mark Henry & M.V.P., as punishment. Generation NEXT would go on to win the Match thanks to a distraction from Ezekiel Jackson, who - on the January 26, 2010 Edition of ECW - was revealed as the newest member of the faction. On the January 22, 2010 Edition of Friday Night Smackdown, Sheamus was defeated by Randy Orton in an EXtreme Rules Match thanks to interference from The Hart Dynasty. The same night, it was revealed that John Bradshaw Layfield (J.B.L.) had been named the new General Manager of Smackdown. In his first act, he booked a Match between Generation NEXT and The Hart Dynasty that would take place on the January 29, 2010 Edition of Friday Night Smackdown. After Zack Blaze attacked Natayla on the outside, J.B.L. banned him from ringside and continued the Match as a Handicap Match, with Sheamus facing both members of The Hart Dynasty. The Hart Dynasty would go on to win the Match and become the new WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, meaning Sheamus - who had been Drafted to Monday Night RAW earlier in the month - would be forced to compete only on RAW. Struggling to stay together, Zack Blaze announced that Generation NEXT would stay strong, and that he wasn't going to let it fall apart. On the January 26, 2010 Edition of ECW (before the Tag Team Match), Zack Blaze informed the crowd that he wouldn't defend the ECW Championship against Kane at the Royal Rumble, due to Kane's inability to compete in the Match. On January 31, 2010, at the Royal Rumble, Zack Blaze did not compete, as Kane truly was unable to compete. Two nights later, on the February 2, 2010 Edition of ECW, Zack Blaze opened the show with a promo, stating that he was going to take the night off for a "night on the town". As he prepared to leave, Kane made his return, and laid him out with a Chokeslam, then followed it up with a Tombstone Piledriver for good measure. Zack Blaze's night wouldn't end there, though. Matt Hardy - who had been Drafted to ECW - cashed in his Wild Card Briefcase for the ECW Championship. One Twist of Fate later, Matt Hardy was the new ECW Champion. That same night, Zack Blaze reprimanded Ezekiel Jackson and Talia Skye for not coming out to help him, and claimed that he was going to go to the ring and end Kane's career. He called Kane out, and a brawl soon followed. Christian evened the odds, but a steel chair put the fight back in Generation NEXT's favor. It wasn't until Matt Hardy made the save and cleared the ring that Generation NEXT retreated, leaving Zack Blaze with no Championship Gold at all. Feud with Kane (February 2010-Present) On the February 9, 2010 Edition of ECW, Theodore Long made his long-awaited return, announcing that Zack Blaze would face Kane at No Way Out. That same night, Kane defeated Ezekiel Jackson thanks to some assistance from Christian. Debut in WWE/TNA Wrestling Blaze would debut as a Face at SlammiMania as a Face, defeating Harcore Holly. He would show signs of a heel turn asking The Miz to take him as his new apprentice.Afterwords The Miz would chose Zack Blaze as his new apprentice, this would cause Alex to get angry and attack Zack to a point that SmackDown he challenged Zack to a Steel Cage where if Zack lost he would have to leave WWE/TNA and if Alex won, he would become The Miz's permanent rookie, Alex would lose thanks to help from The Miz who pulled Zack out of the cage. This would lead to Zack turning heel and becoming the new VP of Communications for the Miz. Leader of Generation Next and Feud with Kane He along with The Miz, Sheamus, Drew McIntyre and Tommy Dreamer would turn Face, starting a feud with Kane and his heel group, The Legion of Deamons. Zack would defeat his Stable mates in a 5 Man Gauntlet to become Leader.His feud with Kane would end as a majority of both groups were drafted to seperate shows. Zack would earn a Money In The Bank Contract and would cash in on Edge to become new World heavyweight Champion. 3 Months later he would be challenged by Randy Orton for the World Championship and would be defeated by Orton. Championships & Accomplishments *WWE Legacy™ **HEAT World Champion (1 time) **ECW Champion (1 time) *Xtreme Wrestling Federation **XWF Hardcore Champion (18 times) *Inferno Championship Wrestling **ICW Championship (3 times) Category:Face Category:ECW Superstar